


We Should Thank Rhonda

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean still wears pink satin panties sometimes, Sam loves it, the way his hard cock pushes up through and all he wants to do is worship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Thank Rhonda

**Title:** We Should Thank Rhonda  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** Nc-17 (its porn)  
 **Word count:**  
 **Warnings:** Dean in lacey pink panties and Cock Worship  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t own, don’t claim to own, just borrow for the depravity.  
 **Summary:** Dean still wears pink satin panties sometimes, Sam loves it, the way his hard cock pushes up through and all he wants to do is worship it.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/profile)[**badbastion**](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/) ’s pink panties art. They're my muse and I love them. ♥♥♥♥ Thanks to the wonderful [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/) for the awesome beta. Also fits into my [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/) prompts again, #14 lick.  
 **PDF:** [AO3]()  
 **Link to Art** [Pink Panties Art](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/8331.html)  
 **Link to Fic** []()

 

Dean doesn’t often wear them, barely looks at them since they are tucked deep down at the very, very bottom of his duffle but sometimes he pulls them out, those satin petal pink panties with the frilly lace along the edges and the tiny white ribbon bow on the waistband. Today though, he pulls them out on purpose. He wants to drive Sam wild and he knows that his cock trapped beneath their silky soft satin will do the trick.

He watches himself slipping them on, pulling them over his thighs and then the thin strands of band over his hips as he adjusts the triangle of fabric over his ass cheeks. He savors the bulge pushing the shining fabric forward into a bump. He adjusts his cock so that the head faces upward towards the waistband so when he gets hard for Sam he’ll peek out. It’s all about manipulation he thinks as he hides them beneath the heavy denim of his jeans.

Sam’s outside doing the weapons check, Dean walks up behind him and smacks his ass. “Good to go?” he asks with a husky tone.

Sam looks over his shoulder at him and smiles. “To leave or something else?”

“Smart ass,” Dean smirks trying not to give himself away. “To leave of course,” he throws his duffel into the trunk.

“All set,” Sam slams the lid and climbs in the front seat.

They’ve been traveling all day and the satin fabric of the panties keep making Dean hard but he quickly stifles it saving it all for Sam but he can’t help but leak on them, a wet spot forming on the front.

When they finally get a motel and settle in for the night Dean’s never been more ready. He’s been waiting all day to show Sam his panties and see his reaction.

“Gonna shower,” Sam disappears into the bathroom. Dean’s tempted to join him but decides to just wait for him to come out all warm and smelling of fresh soap.

When Sam comes out he’s only wearing a towel, his skin is still slightly damp and his hair is towel dried messy. “Cute do,” Dean says laughing.

Sam just smoothes it back with his hands not helping it much. “Better?”

“It’ll do,” Dean’s already heading towards him with one thought in mind. He runs his hand over Sam’s damp shoulder and down his arm. He looks up into Sam’s eyes and licks his lips before kissing him tenderly. “Lay back,” he says softly. His cock is already hard against the panties with the thought of Sam’s reaction when he sees them.

Sam lies back on the bed his feet still on the floor. Dean straddles his legs and leans over him holding himself up as he looms over Sam. “Slide up,” he puts a hand on his hip and guides him up while letting the towel slide down and expose Sam’s hard cock. “Mmmm, I do this to you,” he looks at Sam with hooded eyes.

“Always,” Sam says breathlessly as he watches Dean crawl up his body and perch on his thighs.

“Good, I love driving you crazy,” he smirks as he licks his lips. His tongue snakes out seductively as he drags his lower lip back in with it before biting it. “You’re so fucking hot,” his hands rake down over Sam’s muscular abs tickling them. “Each time is like the first time with you,” his green eyes fixed on Sam’s hazel eyes with a smoldering seduction.

Sam’s incredibly hard and leaking against Dean’s crotch and he can’t help but rut slightly. He runs his hands up under Dean’s shirt to feel his body. “So tight,” he says breathlessly as his hands dance over the hard muscle making their way up to his chest. Dean’s shirt pushes up exposing the thin line of hair to his navel. Sam sits up and laps at the tiny navel, his tongue dipping in and swirling around before flicking over it then dragging down the soft line of hair to the waistband of Dean’s jeans.

Dean runs his hands through Sam’s damp hair. “Such a good boy,” he’s watching Sam enjoy every taste as he licks his way down his belly.

Fumbling with the button Sam pulls Dean’s jeans open and starts to slip them off of his hips when he sees them and stops. “Dean,” he says coyly, his eyes flicking up to meet Dean’s again. “Fucking Christ.” it’s a broken sound when it comes out, barely intelligible words. He didn’t think he could get any harder but the sight of the silken satin pink panties with the incredibly large wet spot already on them makes him swell even more.

Sam’s eyeing the wet spot as he licks his lips like he can’t wait to taste it. “Go ahead Sammy,” Dean give him permission as he slides up to rest over his hips, he’s pushing his jeans down to the top of his thighs to give Sam full access. Sam’s cock is resting on the crack of his ass and he can’t help but move so that it slips over his crack teasingly, the leaking head making a wet streak over the fabric covering.

Dean’s cock is straining against the fabric, the head peaking out over the top and pushing it forward. The tiny white bow looks like a damp decoration perched at the slit, like it’s a present for Sam, all he has to do is open it but he doesn’t want to, he wants to leave it wrapped up and enjoy it in its entirety.

He rucks Dean’s shirt up under his armpits to worship his well chiseled torso. Dean smiles as Sam pinches his nipples, first the left one, twisting it slightly as he pinches the rosy bud to full erection. Then he moves to the right, he pinches it hard causing Dean to hiss with pleasure pain. He slips it between his long thin fingers trapping it between his knuckles and squeezes it as he pulls it out, the flushed pink blossom turning bright red and then a purple tone. Dean’s arching his back and gasping at the feeling, he’s making small noises of appreciation, tiny mewling sounds. “Yessss, Sammy.”

Sam’s slipping his hand down Dean’s side; he reaches his hips and entangles his hand in the thin band stretched over his hip. His thumb wrapping around it pulling it taut so that the front panel pushes on Dean’s leaking cock. He smiles up at Dean who is enthralled with watching Sam enjoy his body and sticks out his tongue. He’s salivating at the thought of licking across the smooth wet fabric and saliva drips off of the tip of his tongue as he props himself up and leans forward, his eyes never leaving Dean’s.

His tongue hits the fabric, the smooth glide of the satin over the tip; the musky wetness of the precome soaking into it sends shivers through Sam’s body. His cock jerks against Dean’s ass, the smooth fabric caressing his leaking head. He pulls a bit harder on the band yanking the fabric aside off of Dean’s ass exposing his crack so he can smear it with the wet head. His tongue swirls over the satin, over the bow across the band and over the head lapping up the precome flowing like a stream from the slit. He takes his time and laves at the spread slit coaxing more fluid to stream forward.

“Fuck,” Dean gasps, he arches his hips forward at the hot touch of Sam’s tongue. He reaches back and slips his hand over the head of Sam’s cock caressing it with his fingertips like he’s petting it, coaxing it to jerk and spasm against his touch. He leans back just a little and presses the head into his crack and slips his hips up and down so that he’s riding just the head, the precome smearing all over it.

Sam’s mouth is sucking at the thick shaft forcing itself against the panties. The rough veins accentuated by the satin as he sucks at it soaking the fabric even more. He runs his tongue over the soft ridges up to the head and laps quick flutters under the mushroomed head. He’s sending shockwaves of pleasure through Dean. Dean’s hips are moving in time with Sam’s mouth as he rides Sam’s thick leaking head. He’s moaning and hissing with pleasure.

Sam moves the panties to the side to expose Dean’s balls. The tight sack pulled close to his body from the overload of sensations. He runs his tongue over the silken sac made smooth by its tightness. The thick seam is reduced to a long ridge separating the two hard balls as he runs his tongue along it to Dean’s hole, flicking over it and then back up to his pulsing sac. He’s flicking between them, rubbing over the smooth hardness, using the flat of his tongue to smooth over them and then quickly flick over them. Dean’s thighs are shaking from the need growing in him. Sam’s mouth comes back to the sheathed cock making the thickest line possible through the panties. They are so wet that the pink has lost its sheen, it’s a dull petal pink soaked through with precome and Sam’s saliva. He’s drooling over his chin, tasting everything like he’s savoring the best meal of his life.

The thick wet head slipping up and down his crack in time with Sam’s mouth devouring him in the most delicious ways has him on edge. He puts a hand on the side of Sam’s head to slow him down. “Relax Sammy, I want to ride you,” he says in a soft voice. Sam looks up at him, his mouth still suckling at his shaft, he smiles. “Okay,” his words are muffled by his mouthful of cock. He leans back and shifts the crotch of the panties so that Dean’s cock falls out the side and hangs heavy under the thin pale laced leg hem.

Dean’s Scooting up a little bit more so he can reach the lube he put on the nightstand and slicks up his fingers. He snakes his hand behind himself, moves the panties out of the way so he can slip his hand between his cheeks and circle his tender hole. He uses his middle finger and smoothes over the opening, the pad’s pressing into the pucker slipping just inside of the tight ring. Sam watches his face; watches Dean slowly fall apart over him. He starts to stroke his cock, lick at the swollen head, lave the slit and suckle at the tender flesh. Dean’s worked himself up to two fingers now, slipping in and out with slow purposeful manipulations. He’s twisting and stretching his tight hole, readying it for Sam’s massive cock.

It’s time; Dean leans over and pulls Sam up into a kiss as he adjusts his hips so that he can slip down over his lover’s cock. Their tongues slide and tangle with desperate need. Sam nips Dean’s lip as he pulls it away from him and it’s in mere seconds that he’s watching him descend down on his cock.

The head pushes at Dean’s entrance as he angles Sam’s cock behind him. Sam’s hands guiding his hips as he watches his brother slowly sink down on the thick member. It breaches the tight ring and Dean hisses and lifts up a little.

Sam can’t take his eyes off of the action.

Dean sinks down again, this time the head slipping inside easily as he relaxes around it, the feeling of fullness flooding as he sinks down even farther. Sam watches half of it disappear inside of Dean, the hot squeeze massaging him pleasurably. “Fuck yeah, so fucking beautiful Dean,” he reaches up and thumbs Dean’s cock slit smearing the precome around as he watches him settle in to ride his cock.

Sam’s cock disappears completely inside of Dean’s ass; he’s balls deep and sitting on Sam’s lap. He begins to wiggle a little letting the full feeling adjust and stimulate his prostate. The feeling is so intense. Sam’s cock moving inside of Dean as he just sits rotating his hips, making it swirl around inside of him. Dean throws his head back and moans a deep guttural pleasure sound before he starts lifting himself up, slowly at first and then almost off of Sam’s cock before sinking back down. “You’re so fucking big,” he groans as he moves up and down.

Sam’s trying to buck his hips, to fuck Dean’s tight hot hole but he can’t, Dean has him pinned down with his thighs and jeans. His hands are grasping for purchase as he writhes beneath him. “Damn, so hot, yeah, ride me,” he’s panting and rambling. “So good!” he’s moaning and begging.

Dean grabs his cock and starts to stroke it but Sam won’t let him, he takes it and forces himself to sit up as far as he can so he can worship Dean’s cock. He licks at it first, his tongue swirling over the mushroomed lip then over the head and through the slit dragging any fluid onto the flat of his tounge and then starts to stroke it, Dean’s body almost convulsing with pleasure as he increases his speed. “Oh Sammy, yeah, Sammy, Sammy, so full, so fucking full,” he cries out. His cock is leaking copious amounts of precome onto Sam’s hand and then he tenses up.

The pool of heat and want swirling in his belly, his balls achingly tight and he releases all over Sam’s chest and chin. Hot strings of pearly cum spill out and coat Sam who keeps pumping Dean after the final drops dribble over his thumb.

Dean’s riding Sam with everything he has left, his ass pumping Sam and stroking him. Sam bucks as best he can; he’s plunging into the heat, into Dean’s hole being purposely clenched tight. He runs his fingers over his chest and then licks them clean, tasting Dean as he’s pushed over the edge and spills hot and sticky inside of Dean. He’s rambling, cursing a string of profanity that is barely understandable as Dean rides his orgasm out for him. His ass pumping and moving until Sam falls back satiated and exhausted.

Dean falls forward; Sam’s softening cock slips out of his ass. “God,” he pants out, his head resting on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam throws his arm over Dean’s shoulders. “You know how to drain a guy,” he’s tickling small circles on Dean’s arm.

“Complaining about my technique?”

“Never, you’re the king of topping,” he chuckles before kissing the top of Dean’s head.

“Damned right, no one rides your cock like I do. And I mean **no one** ,” Dean nips Sam’s neck playfully.

“Never, not nobody, ever,” Sam’s holding Dean impossibly tight.

Dean nuzzles Sam’s shoulder. “We really should thank Rhonda Hurley for the panties,” he chuckles.

Sam smiles. “Yes we should.”

 

 

The End 


End file.
